dccomicsmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Clayface (DC Animated Universe)
'Batman : The Animated Series Feat of Clay Part I & II (Origin) '''Matthew "Matt" Hagen was a famous movie actor. However after a car accident he was scared. Hagen feared that his career was over after his was severly disfigured in a car accident. However Roland Daggett offered Hagen a second chance. Daggett had developed a cream called Renuyu, an untested drug that could reconfigure a person's face. Hagen agreed to use the cream however he soon realized that going to long with out using Renuyu caused severe pain. Hagen then agreed to comitt crimes for Daggett in exchange for Renuyu. Knowing that he could not always work for Daggett, Matt planed to kill him and steal the Renuyu. However after Hagen's botched attempt to kill Lucius Fox, Dagget realized that Hagens usefulness had ended, and knowing that when he ran out of Renuyu he would need to come to Daggett Industry to get more. That night when Hagen did break into Daggett Industries he was cought by Bell and Germs two of Daggetts henchmen. They held down Hagen and poured the Renuyu down his throat. They dumped his body believing he was dead however the Renuyu transformed his body into clay. Hagen now calling himself Clayface attempted to kill Daggett however Batman saved him. Batman then confronted Clayface. In the end Clayface was electrocuted and believed to have died. However Clayface faked his death. '''Mudslide ' When Clayface's body starts falling apart he begins to steal money to buy scientific equipment to help find a cure. He has partnered with a doctor named Stella Bates who wants to help him find a cure. stella places Clayface's body in a plastic coating to keep him from falling apart. Steall then tells Clayface of a isotope called Mp40 which could cure him. Clayface steals it but Batman is able to track him down. Clayface is almost cured but Batman stops the experiment. This enrages Clayface so he breaks out of the plastic suit and attacks Batman. Clayface grabs Batman and sucks him into his body and trys to suffocate him. However Batman uses his graple to shoot through Clayfaces head and get free. Their battle then leads outside in the rain. The rain weakens Clayfaces form even more amd he falls into the ocean and dissolves. 'The New Batman Adventures Holiday Knights '''While in the mall Barbara Gordon spots a child shoplifting. When she grabs the childs arm it turns into mud. All of the shoplifting children get cornored. The children then form into one and become Clayface. He begins tearing up the mall and Barbara changes into Batgirl. Batgirl then delivers a blow to Clayfaces head and sends him flying into a skating rink. Batgirl then stops Clayface by electrocuting him. '''Growing Pains '''When Robin finds a girl with no memory who he calls Annie he decides to protect her from fer father who she ran away from. Robin asks for Batmans help but he is busy working on another case. After Batman finds a mud sample he studies it and finds out that its clay but it had DNA in it. Thats when Batman learns that Annie was made from Clayface's clay body. Clayface tracks Robin and Annie down and they learn the truth, that Clayface made her after he fell in the ocean so she could report to him if it was safe to come ot of hiding. Clayface then absorbes Annie back into his body. Calling Clayface a murderer Robin almost kills him and orders him to bring Annie back. However Clayface says that he can't. When Clayface trys to kill Robin he causes an explosion and is knocked out. Clayface is then arrested. '''Inbetween The New Batman Adventures and Justice League '''Clayface is captured by a collector named Morgan Edge and put in his private collection. ' Justice League Secret Society Part I & II '''When Gorilla Grodd forms a Secret Society with Shade, Sinestro, Killer Frost and Parasite they break into Morgan Edge's home and find the containers that hold Clayface. They free him and he joins Grodd's team. Grodd also talls Clayface he will find a cure for him that will allow him to keep his shapeshifting powers if he helps him. Clayface then decides to join his Secret Society. The Justice League is then captured by the Secret Society and taken to a Football stadium so they could be defeated in front of a crowd. J'onn J'onzz then reveals that he was posing as Clayface and the Calyface that Killer Frost froze earlier was the real one. The League then defeats the rest of the Secret Society. '''Special Notes '''This version of Clayface was a combination of two different Clayfaces from the comics Matt Hagen and Basil Karlo. In the comics Karlo was an actor and Hagen was an explorer. Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:The New Batman Adventures Category:Justice League